The following relates generally to wireless communications, and more specifically to neighborhood area network (NaN) detection techniques of a communications device. Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs), such as Wi-Fi (IEEE 802.11) networks are widely deployed and used.
A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of access points, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple devices. Access points may communicate with devices on downstream and upstream links. Each access point (AP) has a coverage range, which may be referred to as the coverage area of the AP. In WLANs, a basic service set (BSS) may provide a building-block of a WLAN. A simple BSS may include a single AP together with all associated devices, often referred to as stations (STAs). The access point may act as a master to control the stations within that BSS.
Similarly, a NaN may provide a building block of a WLAN, and may provide network communications with certain stations associated with the NaN or with stations that may run an application for connecting with the NaN. A NaN may include one or more APs together with associated devices. The NaN may also include one or more masters, which may include a station acting as a master device through direct connections with other stations without connecting through a dedicated AP, such as through Wi-Fi Direct (also known as P2P). In some deployments a NaN may include an anchor master device and one or more other master devices. The anchor master device may be located at a fixed location, and the one or more other master devices may be portable and battery operated devices, for example.
Information to be used in establishing connections with a NaN AP or master device may include synchronization and timing information for the NaN cluster, for example. Communication of this information may be utilized relatively frequently as new devices come within the area of a NaN. It may be desirable to provide relatively fast and efficient communication of the connection information while also having relatively low power consumption related to the communication of the connection information across devices of a NaN.